The present disclosure relates generally to package transport services, and more specifically, to route planning for multi-unmanned aerial vehicle-based package delivery.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), sometimes referred to as drones, are used for a variety of means such as surveying remote and/or expansive areas, e.g., power lines, pipelines, and wetlands.
More recently, the prospect of utilizing UAVs in a commercial setting has been explored. The ability to transport goods to consumers by UAVs offers great value, e.g., in terms of reducing traffic congestion associated with ground transport vehicles, as well as providing the ability to obtain access to areas in which delivery vehicles are limited (e.g., mountainous terrain, remote camping locations, crowded beaches, etc.).